Beginning of the End
by True Phoenix
Summary: A new evil that arises after the defeat of Nerissa, but the Guardians know something is wrong but what? A spawn born of evil that threatens the world of Meridian and all worlds. Will they be able to stop this new evil or die in vain? 1st Story Review Plz
1. Prologue

I do not own WITCH or any characters but the future characters involved I do own. Sorry if I confuse anyone but this takes place right after the last episode that I saw which was where the Guardians beat Nerissa. This takes place directly after and is my first work done on fan fiction. Also thanks to all that reviewed the prologue. Hope you like it and please review. Also not sure how to spell Candracar so if you know how please tell me so no one yells at me for spelling errors.

**Prologue**

Destruction, a word that has no meaning except dread and sadness and holds no glory, what else can a world that has lost everything be described as. Nothing that once held glory was standing. Everything lay in ruins that once we loved. A world of once pride but turned to fear being tossed around by a being that broke free of the control and let the power take form. Flipping the world upside down from peaceful worlds to become worlds of suffering and nothing. A dark figure looms over destroying everything and anything that gets in the way. A being that will not let any sort of betrayal survive and destroys any rebels that get in the way. A being that powers can bring ultimate good but choose to bring ultimate destruction. I lay here in hiding pondering what I could have done in the past that could change the fate of the world. Is it because of me that the world shall lay in ruins? That all creatures must obey or be annulated? Why have I been left to lead us to glory by bring the ultimate justice, killing the being that has caused all the trouble? I could have stopped this in the beginning, when his powers were weak and he had little knowledge that actions can bring about the most horrible results. Will I have what it takes to destroy a living being? Will I die and prove nothing can stop it? The end is drawing near and I must recount the past and see what I can do, that will bring the justice to the world. Nevertheless, will I have it to kill? I am still weak and have not the abilities of the Guardians, but I must try, for I am the last that might have the power to stop this, and let the evil be caste away and let the good rain upon us after a long and difficult drought. What has become of the world and of me? Shall I be able to right the wrong that I have doomed the world of Meridian too? I may be the last Guardian but I must have the strength to continue to destroy the evil that threatens this world and all others. The answer must lay in the past but where in the past and how shall I fix it?

True Phoenix


	2. Chapter 1: A Break

Ok I added some things at the beginning so look at that please. Thanks.

**Chapter One: A Break**

"So since Nerissa is beat, does that mean that we can finally have some time to relax and not worry about the world falling apart? My test scores has been going down from all this saving and fighting her," stated Taranee, as she rubbed her arms and shoulders as her and the girls walked to the Silver Dragon.

"Well let's talk to Grandma and see if the Oracle says we can take a break since we saved them and a few worlds, but they should let us if only for a short amount of time," commented Hay Lin as she opened the door to the Silver Dragon which her grandmother owned and she worked at. "Hey grandma where are you at?" yelled Hay Lin searching for her.

"Um do you think she is in the basement? You know we always leave a mess down there she might be cleaning it up." Will said. She then heard a loud crash in the kitchen and they all rushed in to see what had happened. There on the floor lay a whole mess of rice and food that Blunk was eating after he spilled it all.

"Sorry girls Blunk hungry. Oh and Grandma said to go meet her at Candracar. Big news and big trouble she said." Blunk then went back to eating and slurping all the food from the floor.

"Blunk you clean up this mess before we return or you know what I can do to you ok?" Cornelia stated with a look of anger in her eyes for the food all over her new shoes. Then Will lead the girls to the basement to create the portal so no one could see them.

"Ok guys it's time to go to Cadracar." Will held the heart in her right hand out, electric sparked, and a fresh portal to Candracar appeared. Will went first, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, and finally Irma. They stepped into the white marble and rainbow colored world that gave them their powers. Strangely, after the battle and all the destruction, everything looked back before they fought. No mess and all looked like a palace. Will first spotted the Oracle and Grandma Yan Lin and said, "Guys they're over there. Come on."

The Guardians walked calmly up and the Oracle smiled while saying, "You guys have done a nice job but I'm afraid that we have some bad news." The girls all look at each other and frown while thinking, _"Man there goes the break."_ "We have set up a new place to talk and I wish you to follow me." The girls then looked at each other with a huh look and followed while Grandma smiled and followed behind them.

"I wanted to say thanks and how else could I say thanks then throw you guys a little party?" The girls then saw all the decorations and cloud-like balloons with punch and some friends from Meridian.

"Ok I'll admit that I didn't know that you could throw us a party or would ever no matter what we saved. Um is saving you and saving Meridian the only reasons for the party? So like no bad news coming?" questioned Irma to the Oracle.

The Oracle while laughing commented, "Well you girls have done a lot of work and had to keep up your secret while doing your school work so I think it was the least I could do. Moreover, it was all Yan Lin's idea to have the party so I just went along with it and have some fun. Irma to answer your question there will be no more news but to have fun and take a break before the next evil tries to destroy or take over a world ok?"

"Sweet! Come on Elyon lets have some fun before you have to go back to being the Queen of Meridian. You too Caleb lets have some fun we all deserve it." Cornelia said as she grabbed them and started dancing to her own music coming from her head.

"Will want to dance?" Matt said.

"What you're here too? Ok then let us have some fun while we can. As Will and Matt went to dance the others had some dance fun of there own. Not caring for school the next day and homework but just wanted to have fun and relax.

"So they think they can relax. Good, they will not know what hit them. They will pay for what they have done and pay dearly with their powers and then their lives. HA HA HA," stated a teenage boy as he watched them through the revealing sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffy but it makes it more fun does it not? LOL sorry will add more later. Thanks

True Phoenix


	3. Chapter 2: Back to Reality

Well first off thanks to all that have reviewed and I would also like to say if you find any mistakes in names or in grammar please tell me so I can fix them. Well here is the next step / part in the story. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Two: Back to Reality**

After the long awaited party took place and all messes was cleaned up the Guardians soon realized that they have school in the morning and need to finish the mountains of homework they have put off from all the fighting. Of course, only Taranee had any of it done and had nothing to worry about but she still had other problems she had to deal with.

"Will open up the portal I need to go and do a few errors." Taranee stated.

"Um calm down we are the ones who have all the homework you have nothing but spare time until tomorrow." Corneal remarked back.

"I have plans and you guys should know what today is so I have to go and say my good byes to him ok."

"Ok I'll play along what is today?" Irma asked with a questioning look on her face.

"You know that today is the last day that Zach is going to be in town before he moves so I would like to say something without him leaving."

"Oh yeah! Wasn't he and you like dating before we got into the whole battle to save the worlds thing?" Hay Lin commented.

Taranee rolling her eyes and starting to get a little mad calmly said, "Yes we was but we have to break up because he is moving to another state and I would kind of like to see him before that happens ok?"

"Sorry Taranee we can leave now." Will holding the heart out created the portal and the Guardians and Grandma calmly step through to return to Heatherfield. "Ok so see you all at school tomorrow then?"

"Ok then bye guys." Taranee said as she ran up the steps and left the Silver Dragon to Zach's house a few blocks away.

"Well I need to find a new outfit for tomorrow since we beat that witch Nerissa and all." Cornelia stated as she thought of a new look to wear for tomorrow while she headed for home.

'Well I'm gonna be grounded for all my laziness around the house so I have to hurry home and try to clean up and get some homework done. So see you guys at school." Will said as she then hurried home before her mother would be off work to try to make the house clean for her.

"Well I'm going to try to get some sleep because you know I'm not going to do any work so see ya Hay Lin." Said Irma as she climbed the steps and walked through the front door to her home.

"Well Grandma I guess it's just you to clean up the store because I have homework to get to or else I would help so bye." Hay Lin spit out as she then ran to her room to do her work.

"Oh well they should have a little fun while the worlds are at peace, even if just for a moment." Yan Lin then felt like she was being watched so she calmly acted normal as she grabbed a hold bottle from the corner covered in dust. Opening it she through a little in the air. _'So there is a new evil after all. I will have to keep an eye out without the girls noticing. They need time to rest before another battle begins.' _

"Come on now! How could she tell I was watching? I guess I have to be careful until I can get rid of her. Oh well she is not my primary target but she will get in the way if I don't get rid of her while the others don't notice anything. But how?" The boy leaned back in his chair and thought. An evil smiled appeared and he knew the perfect way to get her out of the picture for once and for all. "But first I need someone to get close enough to her to make the plan fall into motion and keep it in motion while I can archive what I want without problems. HA HA HA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yea another cliffy and hope I made no mistakes this time. But oh I can't recall the name of the boy that Taranee was seeing so if you know tell me so I can change it please. I will use Zach until I found out what the name is ok. So what do you think and please review.

True Phoenix


	4. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Ok so here is a brief chapter all with Taranee. I think that this is going pretty well and I have a lot more to add in the future but not a lot of time to write so please be patient with me if I don't update a lot. Thanks and enjoy reading and review please. Thanks to all who do review.

**Chapter Three: A New Beginning **

A young girl not even fifth teen yet with glasses with dark blue hair, is seen running done the streets of Heatherfield to see a good friend before it is too late. The name of her is Taranee and that she was chosen to be the fire guardian for some unseen reason but that being friends with Hay Lin was a key point in receiving her powers. Even though they are weak without the pull of the Heart she still had powers of fire and telekinesis she couldn't do anything without revealing herself and her friends. Sometimes she questions why she was chosen for these powers but never reveals it to her friends for the fact then they would all question why them and distract them from fighting evil.

She hurries to find him, being her old boyfriend Zach, before he leaves so that she can wish him to have a good life and that he needs to write or call so that they can stay in touch. She wishes she asked Will to open the portal directly to his house so that she did not have to run the blocks before he leaves. _'Oh well I'm almost there but man I need to get into shape even with all this Guardian exercise I'm still out of shape.'_ As she passed the next corner there on the horizon lay the sun going down and Zach sitting on his pouch just waiting for her to come it seemed. Seeing her he smiled and ran to her and hugged her before saying anything. _'Ok why did he hug me before anything else? And why is he wearing what he wore the first time we starting dating?' _

"I didn't think that you would make it and made my parents wait here for ten extra minutes before we were going to leave. We were just about to leave to I saw you running here."

"So um you guys are really moving? Why do you guys have to move?"

"You know how it is. Parents get better job offer and the next thing you know we are off moving to another state to start a new life and all."

"Well are you gonna write and call so we can stay in touch?"

"Of course I will. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean that we have to stop talking to each other. I will call you at least once a month because it will take some getting used to and all but you know I will not forget you."

"Ok but try to move on because you are going to be in a new place and you don't need me or anyone else to hold you back. I will talk to you with e-mail, phone, or letters but try to move on and I will try to move on to so neither one of us suffers."

"Ok I promise."

"Ok well I got to go home it's getting late and all so write soon ok?"

"Ok but only on one condition."

"What?"

Zach doesn't even answer and leads in to kiss Taranee. They hold that and passionately kiss until his parents yell that it was time to go. Taranee looks up and whispers goodbye and Zach whispers goodbye too. He then turned and got into the car and Taranee and he stared at each other until they couldn't see each other anymore. Taranee then walks home slowly and when she gets home goes to her room. She lays on her bed and cried herself to sleep wishing that he didn't have to leave and that she loses her first love.

In Meridian, a secret and dark castle looms over the land as the young teen carefully watches Taranee. "So she is the weakest at the moment. This could work to my advantage. But it has to be slowly and carefully without the old hag finding out. I can't watch them in the Silver Dragon but even she doesn't have the power to keep all of them from me. I need someone to take this lost loves' place so I have the power to take one off them away so it weakens them all. But who to chose? AH! I know who can do it perfectly without any problems at all. Oh Victor, I need your expertise's."

A dragon from the shadows appears and bows to the ground and changes into a young teen. "Yes my Lord?"

"I need you to go to Heatherfield to take care of a little problem of mine." An evil smile appears on his face as the warrior fears what will come from this and him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Sorry he had to go so sorry if anyone of you cared. Well Review and tell me what you think and any mistakes.

True Phoenix


End file.
